Lo Que Sasuke Descubrió en el Cumpleaños de Naruto
by Deikan
Summary: Sasuke participa en la celebración del cumpleaños de Naruto. Pero mientras todos sus amigos están preparando las cosas, Sai dice que Naruto la tiene pequeña... ¡¿Que la tiene pequeña? No, eso no es posible... Sasuke tendrá que comprobarlo por sí mismo, aunque el tamaño tampoco importa, ¿no? ¡Feliz Cumpleaños, Naruto!


**¡Hola! Ayer recordé que era el cumpleaños de Naruto... ¡y nunca le había escrito un fic para celebrarlo! Asíq ue me he decido y lo he hecho (aunque llego con un día de retraso, pero creo que lo he apañado con la historia ^^'). ¡Espero que os guste!**

**Disclaimer: _Naruto_ y sus personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

**Lo Que Sasuke Descubrió en el Cumpleaños de Naruto**

Todo había comenzado de la manera más absurda que alguien podría imaginar. Mientras Naruto realizaba gestiones en la oficina de la Hokage para asumir el cargo como sexto mandatario de Konoha, sus amigos habían decidido prepararle una fiesta sorpresa con motivo de su cumpleaños. Aunque este había sido el día anterior, todos consideraban que sería mejor y más sorprendente celebrarlo un viernes, con vistas al fin de semana, para poder disfrutar más tiempo de la diversión.

Así pues, los jóvenes de la Villa de la Hoja se habían puesto manos a la obra. Habían elegido un céntrico local de la aldea como sede del evento. A pesar de su austeridad, todos estuvieron de acuerdo en que serían capaces de acondicionar el espacio lo suficiente como para que pudiese albergar una fiesta de cumpleaños, con comida, guirnaldas, carteles de felicidades y demás elementos ornamentales incluidos, como Kami-sama mandaba. Incluso Sasuke Uchiha, quien había decidido quedarse en la Villa de su infancia para colaborar en la reconstrucción y rehabilitación de la misma tras la Cuarta Guerra Ninja, había aceptado ayudar en la "Operación Naruto". Jamás lo reconocería abiertamente, pero lo cierto era que echaba de menos pasar tiempo con ese usuratonkachi que le había acosado durante los últimos tres años con el único propósito de hacerle volver a casa. A su lado.

Por ello, los amigos del rubio se encontraban reunidos desde primera hora de la mañana, adecentando el espacio para que Naruto pudiese disfrutar de la mejor fiesta de cumpleaños de toda su vida.

- Estoy seguro de que esto le encantará –aseguró Sai, quien se encontraba subido en una escalera mientras sujetaba unas guirnaldas en el techo, justo a su lado, mientras Sasuke preparaba las mesas de los aperitivos-. En el fondo Naruto-kun es un sentimental. A decir verdad, es como una mujer en un cuerpo de hombre –afirmó con su perenne sonrisa-. A fin de cuentas, la tiene muy pequeña.

Sasuke se detuvo al instante. ¿Qué acaba de decir? Kiba, que se acababa de acercar con una enorme caja llena de bolsas de aperitivos sin abrir, estalló en carcajadas.

- ¿Qué dices? –preguntó divertido-. ¿Acaso se la has visto?

- Oh, sí, en muchas ocasiones –aseguró Sai con convicción-. Cada vez que el equipo Kakashi ha realizado alguna misión, Yamato-sensei nos ha invitado a pasar la noche en un hostal con baños. Y siempre me metía en el agua antes que Naruto-kun para poder verle cuando llegase –enfatizó su sonrisa-. Me hacía mucha gracia verle desnudo.

Los que le escuchaban se quedaron atónitos. No sabían si reír o preocuparse por esa declaración. Aunque lo que realmente sintió Sasuke fueron ganas de meterle un chidori por… ¿¡Cómo podía decir eso de Naruto!? Es decir, no es que a él le importase realmente, pero se suponía que eran amigos (o al menos eso debía de pensar Naruto, ya que era rara la ocasión en que se le veía paseando lejos de esa copia suya salida de la raíz de los ANBU). Y los amigos tenían que defenderse y protegerse, más en asuntos varoniles como el tamaño y demás, ¿no?

- No puedes hablar en serio –comentó Shino. Había llegado tan sigilosamente hasta ellos que nadie se percató realmente de su presencia hasta que abrió la boca para hablar.

- Sí –coincidió Lee-. No está bien que digas esas cosas de Naruto. Es nuestro amigo y en poco tiempo también será nuestro Hokage. Debemos defender su nombre.

- Oh, pero yo respeto mucho a Naruto-kun –indicó Sai, contrariado ante la reacción de sus compañeros-. A decir verdad, tampoco considero que ese sea un asunto tan importante. Naruto ha demostrado tener un gran corazón al proteger a todos los shinobi del mundo ninja. Y el tamaño de su alma y sus intenciones es el que más importa, ¿no? –finalizó con una sonrisa.

Kiba no pudo evitar volver a reírse. Dejó la caja que sostenía en el suelo y se giró en busca de alguien, ignorando completamente la cara de estupefacción del Uchiha, quien había olvidado su cometido de colocar los manteles sobre las mesas de la comida.

- ¡Ey, Hinata! ¿Has oído eso?

Al escuchar los gritos de su amigo la muchacha se giró. Su rostro estaba sonrojado y mantenía la cabeza gacha, signo de que había escuchado toda la conversación que habían mantenido los muchachos. Seguramente todos los presentes en la sala, incluyendo a Sakura, Ino y quienes se encontraban en el extremo más alejado de ellos, habían escuchado la estúpida revelación de Sai.

Sin saber muy bien cómo ni por qué, los chicos comenzaron una acalorada discusión sobre los puntos fuertes y "pequeños" de su futuro Hokage, como si ese fuese el mejor momento y la última oportunidad de hablar abiertamente de temas que pronto se convertirían en tabú. Sasuke se sorprendió al comprobar que la pelirrosa y antigua compañera del equipo 7 defendía a capa y espada a su rubio compañero. ¿Quizás Naruto y ella finalmente…?

Haciendo caso omiso del ruido que se levantó a su alrededor, el moreno se escapó del lugar por el primer sitio que encontró: la ventana. Salió a la calle y respiró hondo. Necesitaba hacer algo. Sin pensarlo demasiado salió corriendo directo a las oficinas de la Hokage. Con lo lento que era Naruto con los temas administrativos seguro que aún seguiría allí a pesar de ser casi media tarde.

Corrió todo lo deprisa que le permitían sus piernas, y eso implicaba ir bastante rápido, la verdad. En lo que le pareció un suspiro llegó a la puerta principal del gran edificio. Tras presentarse ante los guardias, subió a toda prisa las escaleras. Pero al llegar al despacho de Tsunade, esta le informó de que su amigo se había marchado a casa hacía un rato. Al parecer tenía que buscar algún tipo de documento acreditativo antes de seguir con los trámites burocráticos de la alta esfera de Konoha.

Sin perder tiempo Sasuke cambió de dirección. Apenas tardó unos minutos en llegar al piso en el que vivía, completamente solo, el joven Namikaze. Sentía los latidos del corazón repiquetear con fuerza en sus oídos a causa del esfuerzo, pero no importaba. Llamó a la puerta y esperó a que esta se abriese.

- ¡Sasuke! –exclamó Naruto con sorpresa- ¿Qué…?

El rubio analizó el estado de su amigo. Tenía las mejillas encendidas, con un suave tono rojizo que contrastaba a la perfección con su pálida piel. Su pecho ascendía y descendía con rapidez, reflejando la necesidad que tenía de oxígeno. Apenas pudo acabar su escrutinio cuando el muchacho se coló en su casa, dejándolo plantado en la puerta. El ojiazul cerró esta despacio, sin acabar de entender lo que ocurría. Se giró para encarar a su visitante. Sin embargo, el otro le dejó perplejo.

- Sasuke, ¿qué…? –repitió por segunda vez en menos de un minuto.

El Uchiha, aún algo alterado pero visiblemente más sosegado, se estaba desabrochando el cordón con el que sujetaba su faldón. Con un sonido sordo las dos prendas cayeron pesadamente al suelo. El Uchiha dio un paso hacia delante, siendo consciente de que prácticamente había acorralado a Naruto contra la puerta sin tan siquiera planearlo.

- Necesito comprobar una cosa –dijo.

**SxN**

Con casi una hora de retraso respecto al momento acordado, Naruto apareció en la fiesta acompañado de Sasuke. El rubio pareció realmente sorprendido ante la fiesta de cumpleaños que sus amigos le habían preparado. Incluso los presentes notaron que el futuro Hokage se emocionaba conforme le hacían entrega de los presentes. Jamás había asistido a una celebración semejante, mucho menos como protagonista de la misma. Esa era una experiencia completamente nueva que se alegraba de compartir con sus seres más queridos. Incluso Kakashi se pasó en un momento determinado para felicitarle y charlar un rato con el Namikaze.

Sin embargo, después de Naruto, quien más cómodo parecía sentirse era el propio Sasuke. En todo el tiempo que llevaba allí no se había separado más de lo necesario de su rubio amigo, manteniendo un perímetro de seguridad en torno a él. Y, a decir verdad, Naruto parecía completamente conforme con el nuevo papel de guardaespaldas que el superviviente de los Uchiha se había autoasignado.

- Tengo la impresión de que Sasuke-kun ha descubierto algo –dijo Sai con aire pensativo al observar la décima sonrisa torcida que el moreno dirigía al ojiazul en lo que iba de noche-, aunque no sé exactamente el qué.

La noche avanzó entre risas y gritos. La comida y la bebida volaba (en parte gracias a Chôji), y todos parecían realmente entretenidos. Después de hablar largo y tendido con los chicos, el futuro Hokage se alejó del grupo para ir a hablar con Sakura, Hinata y Ten-Ten, quienes estaban charlando animadamente en otro lado de la sala. Al apartarse, Naruto rozó suavemente el hombro del Uchiha, como indicándole mudamente que no era necesario que le siguiese. Gesto que no pasó desapercibido para ninguno. Cuando se encontraron solos, Sai aprovechó la ocasión para hablar.

- Chicos, respecto a lo que hemos hablado antes… os agradecería que no le dijeseis nada a Naruto-kun –pidió con voz seria-. Se pone bastante sensible cuando se trata de ese tema.

Sasuke le observó en silencio, pero no pudo evitar que una fina y pequeña sonrisa ladeada asomase a sus labios. Había comprobado en primera persona que Sai les había mentido. A todos y cada uno de ellos. Una mentira podrida y cochina que Sasuke se había encargado de desmontar por sí mismo. Y cómo lo había disfrutado… Aunque no acababa de entender qué motivo había llevado al pintor a hablar así respecto al miembro viril de Naruto. ¿Acaso sería envidia? Sí, tenía que ser eso: envidia pura y dura.

- Tranquilo –indicó Kiba en tono confidencial-, tu confesión morirá con nosotros.

- Sí –añadió Lee-, entendemos que Naruto quiera mantener eso en secreto.

- El tema del Kyuubi no es algo que deba airearse en público a la ligera.

Sasuke notó cómo su sonrisa quedaba congelada en su rostro. ¿A cuento de qué venía hablar de Kurama?

- ¿A qué os referís? –inquirió.

- Ah, claro, Sasuke-kun se fue antes de que lo explicase –dijo Sai con una sonrisa de disculpa.

- Cuando Sai habló del tamaño de Naruto se refería al tamaño del sello que hizo Yondaime en su abdomen para retener al Kyuubi –explicó Lee en voz baja.

- Parece ser que con el paso de los años la marca se ha ido haciendo más pequeña e invisible. Según nos contó Sai, casi pasa desapercibida en su piel –dijo Shino.

- Sí. Naruto es una persona calmada y pacífica, pero cuando se enfada, el chakra del Kyuubi le hace cambiar. Aún así, desde que Naruto y el zorro se hicieron amigos y estrecharon sus vínculos el genio de Naruto se ha moderado. Si tiene que luchar lo hace, pero de manera más fría y meticulosa, no a lo loco y lleno de ira como antes.

- Se ha vuelto más calculador y menos lanzado –concluyó Sai, sonriendo-. Por eso parece una mujer en el cuerpo de un hombre.

Sasuke sintió cómo el alma se le caía a los pies. ¿Hablaban del sello? ¿¡Todo ese tiempo se habían referido al maldito sello y se lo decían ahora!? Ese maldito Sai, siempre utilizando palabras y expresiones ambiguas. No se había parado a pensar cómo, ni cuándo, ni dónde, pero Sasuke estaba convencido de que tarde o temprano acabaría con la vida de ese pervertido malpensado acosador de Naruto.

- Sasuke, pareces contrariado –dijo Kiba al tiempo que olfateaba la estancia, percibiendo la tensión del ambiente.

- Es cierto, te has quedado pálido –añadió Lee con preocupación.

- Sasuke-kun –intervino Sai- ¿en qué estabas pensando?

Sasuke no contestó. Evadió la mirada de sus amigos para mirar de reojo a Naruto. Con que la marca del kyuubi, ¿eh? Tendría que echar otro vistazo para comprobar si Sai mentía o decía la verdad…

* * *

**Y bien, ¿qué os ha parecido? Este Sasuke es un calenturiento, pero seguro que Naruto nunca olvida esa tarde de postcumpleaños con Sasuke, jaja.**

**¡Nos leemos!**


End file.
